My Boyfriend is a Gumiho
by Dark Paine
Summary: AU After Sakura is saved by a loudmouthed blonde-haired man, he starts to threaten to eat her liver!  What's a girl to do? Based on the Korean drama 'My Girlfriend is a Gumiho.'
1. WHAT!

**Title:** My Boyfriend is a Gumiho  
><strong>Author: <strong>Dark Paine  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Sakura/Naruto  
><strong>Type:<strong> Multi-chapter  
><strong>Genre: <strong> Comedy/Romance  
><strong>WrittenPosted:** Jan 2011, Posted December 23, 2011  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T for Teen  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own the characters from Naruto or from the Korean Drama My Girlfriend is a Gumiho  
><strong>Summary: <strong> AU After Sakura is saved by a loudmouthed blonde-haired man, he starts to threaten to eat her liver! What's a girl to do? Based on the Korean drama 'My Girlfriend is a Gumiho.'

**My Boyfriend is a Gumiho**

**Chapter One**

Sakura was running as fast as her feet would take her. However, she could still feel the eyes piercing her back even though she knew _he_ shouldn't realistically be able to. After all, she had been running away from the source of her distress for almost fifteen minutes without breaking stride.

And now that she was rapidly twisting and turning through the sea of people down the sidewalks of Tokyo, it should have been easy for her to escape.

An audible whine left Sakura's lips as she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She could feel him getting closer and her eyes began to scan the crowds. It was no use. No matter how fast her eyes moved across the heads of the people she plowed through, she could not spot the blond hair. Her distress only worsened when there was no sign of him on the upper sidewalk either.

'_What the hell have I gotten myself into?'_

She should have never gone to that damn mountain. Ino had told Sakura quite firmly that it was dangerous but no, she just had to be strong willed and not listen to her friend and go to the mountain. There were necessary herbs to retrieve that only grew on that mountain during this season after all.

And there was never a prediction for rain in the weather report that morning!

If she had just stopped and waited for the small monsoon to end or even grabbed onto something, anything when she lost her footing, she probably wouldn't have been in this predicament.

Regrettably, the slippery slope had allowed no such thing and while navigating a small and narrow trail towards her destination, Sakura's foot had slipped and she had tumbled to what should have been her death.

The moment her body was falling in mid-air Sakura knew no one would ever find her splattered remains. She would leave this world like how she lived most of her life, forever alone. At least until some scraggly animal came along to eat up her remains. Even in her last moments Sakura was grimacing at the thought.

There had been a moment of pain when her body hit the ground followed quickly by darkness. That was it, Sakura had successfully killed herself before her work could have.

Miraculously, she had eventually woken up. Slowly at first by opening each eye, in amazement that she was even able to do so before quickly jerking her upper body upright to feel around for injuries.

She was alive!

Sakura had no idea how many hours had passed but from the look of the dark forest it was well into the night.

Squinting, Sakura was able to make out the form of her backpack she brought and placed it by her side. Opening it, she grabbed her flashlight and after placing it in her mouth, she rolled up her sleeves.

Her eyes widened as she looked over her once spotless arms that were now covered in cuts and bruises. Tentatively she touched the nastiest looking bruise of them all and could feel the wince of pain she knew she would feel once she put pressure on it.

But none came. No matter how hard she pressed down or repeatedly, there was no pain.

_What's going on?_ She had thought to herself at that time. Surely she should be feeling some sort of pain, right? She wasn't a super human after all nor did she have congenital analgesia. Was it adrenaline that she was experiencing now?

Sakura moved to further inspect her legs, which looked just as bad if not worse than her arms. Huge scratches graced her thighs and parts of her calves, bruises were scattered down the length of her legs and she grimaced. She would definitely be wearing long shirts and pants for a few weeks no matter how hot it was.

With the flashlight still in her mouth, Sakura slowly turned to look behind her and her eyes widened. A large blood stain that covered the stones on the ground greeted her. Holding her breath as one of her hands lightly searched her head, Sakura was already thinking of a way to stop the blood flow and how fast she could possibly get back to civilization.

She was able to find a large bump on the back of her head. But again, to her surprise, even if she applied slight pressure (which should have made her pass out) Sakura could feel nothing. She brought her hand back in front of her and watched as her forefinger and thumb rubbed the dried blood specks off.

Being as skilled of a doctor as Sakura was, she still was not sure if what she was experiencing now was a continued adrenaline rush. It had been quite some time since she had fallen and more than likely the adrenaline should have worn off (if it had even occurred in the first place.)

But if it was not adrenaline, she would be the first one to discover such a feat since Sakura had never seen or heard of such a case happening if what she was experiencing was not adrenaline.

"How is this possible…?" she had whispered into the night.

"Because I saved you."

The sudden and unexpected reply had Sakura almost jumping out of her skin. Breath quickening, she immediately grabbed the flashlight from her mouth and scanned the steep sides of the mountain she had fallen down from.

"Who's there?" she called, voice shaking. Was this a person who had come to take her life? A ghost? Or the grim reaper to tell her she really was dead and to follow him?

Then, like a bat out of hell, _he _had appeared before her, seeming to jump from whatever hiding place down to where she was. How he had done so, without injuring himself and making it look effortless was beyond her.

He landed in a crouch and at first his face was not looking at her but the ground. Tense moments passed as Sakura had the flashlight pointing straight at his blonde head, frozen in shock.

He appeared to be wearing some sort of feudal clothes, not like the kind you would see at festivals….it was almost as if he stepped right out of a historic drama.

With a jerk of the man's head, he was abruptly looking at her. There was an eerie smile that graced his face, sending shivers up Sakura's spine. Instinctively reacting to the threatening form, Sakura's body quickly made distance between them until her back pressed against the dirt wall.

The sound of her heart beating and her heavy breathing filled Sakura's ears as the man stood straight up and approached her. Again he crouched down right in front of her. His lips began to move but Sakura could not hear anything the man said.

Instead, she let the shock take over her body and fainted.

The next time she opened her eyes, the scenery around her had changed. Instead of steep walls as well as sharp rocks, she was surrounded by tall grass and trees. She squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples. Now how did she get _here_? Surely that man could not have…

When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by the face of the man she had seen the previous night and shrieked.

"You scared me!" she had said, placing her hand over her heart.

The man raised an eyebrow and cocked a grin. "I used to get that a lot. I'm glad I still have that ability."

His voice was smooth and calm but held a hint of firmness to it. His eyes looked her over and it almost appeared to Sakura as if he were waiting for her to make a run for it.

_Stay calm and breathe._

After swallowing the saliva that had formed in her mouth, Sakura finally looked the man in his eyes.

The gorgeous blue eyes that peered back at her almost had Sakura losing her train of thought. Thankfully a twig snapped in the distance and brought her out of the phase.

"How is this possible?" she glanced around and then down at her opened hands.

"I carried you." Came his simple reply.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "You _carried_ me?"

He nodded matter-of-factly. Like it was no big deal. "You aren't too heavy so it wasn't hard."

Sakura didn't think she would be able to argue with this man about it, maybe he was crazy? And she knew, you couldn't fight with a crazy person.

"Okay…but I mean, how am I alive? I should be dead right now and animals should be chewing on my bones."

The man pursed his lips. "I saved you."

He had said that last night, now that Sakura remembered. "But how?"

The man pointed at her chest and Sakura instinctively crossed her arms over her chest. She gave him a questioning look and was ready to slap the hell out of him if his hand were to inch closer.

"I gave you my bead."

Now, she had not expected him to say something like that at all. He must be crazy.

"Your bead?"

The blond nodded his head. "My bead is what's keeping you alive right now."

It looked as if Sakura wasn't going to be getting any logical answers from this man and she stood up abruptly in frustration.

She was frustrated that she did not know why she wasn't dead (although she was very happy she wasn't), frustrated that she had even come to the mountain in the first place, and frustrated that this crazy man was the only person who possibly knew everything that happened but he was a total nut bag.

So now, all she could do was try to get into the professional mindset that she usually took on when dealing with difficult patients. After taking a few deep breaths she turned to her 'savior.'

"Okay sir, when your memory comes back to you please remember my thanks for 'saving me'," Sakura bowed politely.

"Memory? Nothing is wrong with my memory…" He paused and looked at her in confusion.

Sakura turned emerald eyes onto him. "I think you also hit your head at some point last night, you should probably go to a hospital when you get a chance."

Bending, Sakura scooped up her backpack and trudged right past the blonde. Maybe she should conduct some tests on herself to see as to why she had yet to feel any pain? She would have to do so in secrecy though because she knew that if she were to mention something like this, the other doctors might think her trips to the mountain had made her into a loon.

Work…she let out an exasperated sigh. She had work today and she was in this forest! "I have to get back to Tokyo."

Her feet stopped and she turned behind her to look at the man who was still looking at her, card in hand. Even if the man couldn't remember the events of last night, it looked as if he appeared to live on the mountain so surely he would know how to get back to civilization.

She stomped back to him. "How can I get back to Tokyo?"

"Tokyo?"

Or maybe he really didn't know anything at all.

Sakura mentally growled. "Where can I find civilization?"

He pointed west of where she had been previously walking.

"Thank you and goodbye."

Promptly she turned but stopped again and looked at the man. "Thank you for helping me again. Be sure to get a check up."

With that, Sakura turned and walked without looking back at him again.

And that had been their first encounter.

Oh how she somewhat wished it had been their last.

Now, back to the present day where Sakura was running for her life, she wondered how she could possibly have come in contact with a crazy person like the one currently advancing on her.

And it wasn't that she was running after seeing him once. Oh No, he had popped up out of nowhere five times before she decided to bolt.

The reunion after the accident five days ago was, as Sakura best put it, decent. She had asked the nameless man if he was feeling better and if he remembered anything but he had stayed quiet. Instead he eyed her with a gimance on his face, one eyebrow raised and arms crossed over his chest. Not a word left his lips.

She had given him a nervous smile and thanked him again before she continued on her way home on her only day off. That was when the madness began.

Every time Sakura saw him, whether he was near or just in eyesight, he was always staring at her with a hungry expression on his face. He looked as if he wanted to eat her.

Maybe he was a serial killer? All the scary images from movies and novels started to run through her mind as she continued to maneuver through the crowd.

The images stopped when Sakura collided with something hard. A wall? And fell down on her ass.

"Ouch!" she couldn't stop the word from leaving as she rubbed her forehead. "What the…?"

Her eyes opened to meet blue. Sakura froze.

"I've found you," came the blonde's deadpanned voice.

Sakura nodded dumbly.

He moved his hand to move a strand of hair out of Sakura's face and she thought her soul might leave her body in that instant.

"You shouldn't run away from me, you know. I will always be able to find you…" he pursed his lips.

Sakura slowly shook her head.

"If you do try to run away again…"

Sakura's eyes widened as his expression turned serious and his eyes appeared to be looking at her breasts again. She could only move her arms to cover them before his eyes dragged up to meet her own.

"I'm going to eat your liver," he said, with the brightest smile.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! I've decided to post the first chapter of this story that I had worked on earlier this year and only got around to uploading it now. Forgive me T_T<p>

This story is not yet complete and is a work in progress. And yes, this is a story that will have a very close plot to that of the Korean Drama (which I totally loved and you must watch!) My Girlfriend is a Gumiho.

In Korean folklore a 'gumiho' is a fox with nine tails and can freely transform, among other things, into a beautiful girl (but in this case a man ahem, Naruto) and often sets out to seduce men, and eat their liver.

TEE HEE.

This story will be updated randomly, unfortunately. I don't want to put a set updating time because I am a full time student.

I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought!


	2. AGAIN?

**Title:** My Boyfriend is a Gumiho  
><strong>Author: <strong>Dark Paine  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Sakura/Naruto  
><strong>Type:<strong> Multi-chapter  
><strong>Genre: <strong> Comedy/Romance  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T for Teen  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own the characters from Naruto or from the Korean Drama My Girlfriend is a Gumiho  
><strong>Summary: <strong> AU After Sakura is saved by a loudmouthed blonde-haired man, he starts to threaten to eat her liver! What's a girl to do? Based on the Korean drama 'My Girlfriend is a Gumiho.'

**My Boyfriend is a Gumiho**

**Chapter Two**

Sakura stared at the blonde, wide-eyed. "My…liver?"

_What. The. Fuck?_

She didn't know whether she should burst out laughing or take the man seriously. Who says that to someone in this day and age?

Or actually, who says that in general?

It's one thing to say "I'm going to kill you" and it's a totally different thing when someone says "I will eat your inner organ."

The intense look he was giving Sakura even with the smile on his face told her that maybe this crazy man wasn't bluffing.

Then, his hand started to reach for her again, fingers outstretched in an almost menacingly way. Sakura could see the veins pumping blood through his veins. A small drop of sweat started to form at her brow.

In the last moment, she thrust her hands up. "Wait! Don't eat my liver!"

He paused and cocked his head to the side as Sakura tried to think of something, anything, to make him stop.

"I…I…"

His eyes were searching hers as one brow raised, intrigued.

There was no chance in hell she could possibly outrun him. He had already proved he was quite the runner.

Fighting him off? Although Sakura was quite skilled in self defense, she wasn't sure if she could beat this man in a fight. He wasn't exactly buff but then again, from his surprise running abilities, who knew how much power he packed in a punch.

She could not solve this problem with force…there was only one other way.

"If I say I won't run away from you anymore, will you not eat my liver?"

There were a few tense moments where Sakura wasn't sure if she was breathing or not before he spoke.

"Yup."

And then, as if the heavens opened up and shined down on them, he smiled a genuine smile. As he stood up, his whole demeanor began to lighten up.

Hands on hips, the blonde seemed to survey the area around them. Jerking his body, the man turned in a circle with the forefinger and thumb of one hand resting against his chin.

"So this is _Tokyo?_"

Sakura stood and distractedly wiped the dust off her outfit, too busy eying the man carefully to see if he would make any sudden movements. She also didn't want him to get any inclination that she might possibly run if she made any sudden movements. Then who knew what would happen?

Oh wait, she did. He would eat her liver.

_This is absolutely insane. This person is insane and this whole situation is insane. _

Too bad this was not a dream. Sakura's biggest wish had been crushed when she arrived home and slapped herself across the face. It stung, which meant she had really been awake that day and it wasn't a nightmare.

She hated nightmares but this was an experience where she would welcome it with open arms.

But no, that just wasn't possible this time.

"Yes, this is Tokyo," Sakura confirmed. "Why are you asking me like this is some foreign place? You speak fluent Japanese and don't know about Tokyo?" She shook her head slightly but remembered something and stopped. "Oh, has your memory not returned?"

Sakura watched the blonde turn his gaze back onto her and cringed slightly.

"No."

She sighed slightly and pursed her lips, feeling slightly less threatened.

"My memory is fine," the man added.

Sakura let her head fall into her hand, releasing a louder sigh. Impossible…this man was impossible. How did someone not know where and what Tokyo was?

"Please, just this once, I would like a bus to hit me," Sakura whispered to herself. Even if she were to break every bone in her body, Sakura wouldn't care because then she would be in the ICU and most importantly, away from this nutcase.

In one large step, the man closed the distance and got uncomfortably close to Sakura who had to lean back and away to avoid his face from touching hers.

"A bus? What is that? And why would you want something to hit you? That is dangerous."

Disbelief came over Sakura as her eyebrows narrowed and her mouth hung open slightly. Seriously? Was this man serious? He didn't know what a _bus _was? Not only that, but Sakura was sure he shouldn't have been able to hear her, especially with all the background noise around them.

Just who was this man?

She mentally shook herself and laughed slightly as she lightly placed her hands on the taller mans chest and pushed him away from her gently. Actually she pushed herself away since he didn't move an inch.

Closing her eyes, Sakura took a deep breath and when she opened them again she studied the man who had his face slightly tilted to one side, peering at her.

This man needed help, he was definitely mentally ill or had amnesia. Sakura was convinced by the way he answered her and even just the way he looked in front of her. He should be admitted to the hospital, Sakura decided, she couldn't leave someone in this condition alone especially when she herself, was a doctor.

Today was her day off, when she would usually stay as far away from the hospital as possible. However, because this man needed help, she would play good Samaritan and take him there to be checked by one of the best doctors possible.

Sakura nodded to herself, a new sense of determination taking over. "Okay."

Opening her eyes, Sakura gasped.

The man had disappeared, leaving no trace behind. Scanning the crowds she saw no distinctive blonde hair or blatantly odd outfit in the crowds. She searched the area for about an hour and after finding no sign of the man she knew just what she had to do.

Sakura found the police station easily and walked to the front desk, a familiar face greeted her.

"Why hello Ms. Haruno," greeted Mika Uchiha happily. She was one of many Uchiha family members that worked at the station.

"Good afternoon officer Uchiha, I'd like to ask if it's possible for the police to be on the lookout for a certain person? I believe he is suffering amnesia and should see a doctor." Sakura explained, slightly worried for the man even though he threatened to eat her organ.

Robotically Mika began typing on her computer. "Of course Ms. Haruno, I will need you to answer a few questions for me."

* * *

><p>After a half hour Sakura stepped out of the police station. She had given Officer Mika all the information she had about the man…which really wasn't much other than a physical description. It helped that the sketch artist was in the station as well and was able to draw up the mysterious man's profile almost perfectly.<p>

They would surely find him, Sakura was convinced. The policemen and women who worked in Tokyo were professionals at their job and in no time the blond mystery man would be admitted to the hospital. Then he would be put into professional care and hopefully regain his memory.

She took a few steps from away from the station on the sidewalk, towards the direction of her apartment and stopped.

What if the man didn't regain his memory though?

There was always that chance, with any patient with amnesia or memory loss. But as a professional, she couldn't let it affect her. "Think positive," Sakura steeled herself and continued home.

The walk should have been easy and lighthearted, like a normal day. There were plenty of days she would go home after surgeries and was easily able to separate herself from work and get back to a 'normal' life. Even if she had performed a very difficult and horrific surgery for hours, the moment she left work Sakura was always mentally able to separate herself.

It had taken a while to get used to, but in order to perform her job every day, it was something she had to do not only for herself, but more importantly for the other patients she would have to see.

Reaching her apartment complex entrance that looked much like a fancy hotel, complete with a doorman, a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Haruno," came a deep, masculine voice that was familiar, making the hair on her arms stand straight up.

Turning, emerald met onyx.

"Officer Uchiha," Sakura greeted with a slight nod, turning her body towards the oncoming figure. "What brings you to this part of town?" Not much crime happened here so it wasn't often that she would run into an officer here, especially in front of where she lived.

"I'm on patrol tonight," he answered and motioned to his vehicle with a nod of his head. "I'm headed back to the station. I've been called back for a briefing on a missing person."

"Ah," Sakura smiled slightly and scratched the back of her head. Well, now that she knew Sasuke was one of the officers who would be on the lookout for the mysterious blond-haired man, Sakura felt a little more at ease. Surely he would be found then. Sasuke was, after all, one of the most skilled policemen she had ever met.

And she wasn't just telling herself that because she had a slight crush on him…that had been going on for the past three years. It was a fact known almost all around Tokyo. Sasuke had even received recognition and awards from carrying out his duties efficiently.

Bringing herself back to the situation, Sakura cleared her throat, breaking the awkward silence. "Well, I hope the man can be found soon. If anyone can find him, I know you can Officer Uchiha."

She really shouldn't have been giving this man compliments late at night, but she couldn't help but sneak at least one in. It wouldn't hurt after all, just fill his ego.

Sure enough, in response he gave her a cocky smile, silently agreeing with her statement without saying a word. He tipped his hat to her, "Have a good night Ms. Haruno," he said and got into his patrol vehicle.

Sakura watched in silence as the vehicle disappeared into the streets of Tokyo, heart pounding a slightly in reaction to the attractive raven-haired man. Mindlessly she pushed her bangs behind her ears before continuing through the entrance of the complex.

She didn't remember entering or exiting the elevator or even walking to her apartment before she closed the door behind her. The faint pink tints in her cheeks were still hot under Sakura's palms and she clutched her face.

When her mind returned from the clouds, Sakura pushed herself off of the door she had been leaning on and threw her bag on the sofa. Now that she was home, she would be able to relax the rest of the night and get back to work tomorrow.

Before she could move to her bedroom to change, there was a loud knocking on her door. She glared at the door for a moment before her eyes lit up.

Could it be that Sasuke had finally come to profess his love for her? It might be one of the only plausible reasons why someone knocked again so feverishly on her door at this time of night. They had only parted maybe fifteen minutes prior, more than enough time for him to turn around after realizing his deep and hidden feelings for her that he had tried to bury but couldn't any longer.

Collecting herself she slowly made her way towards the door. "Who is it?" she called.

There was no answer and Sakura bit her lip. Was he too shy to answer her? The thought made her smile and she unlocked her door. "Officer Uchiha, why have you come bac-"

She stopped when the door was abruptly shoved open, almost violently. Sakura gasped, her whole body began to tremble as her eyes widened in fear.

"Ms. _Haruno_?" the blond-haired man laughed, a smirk slowly forming on his face as he stepped into her house. Instinctively Sakura moved away from the intruding figure, and almost began to cry when she heard the door close loudly behind the man.

"It-It's you…" Sakura's voice trembled.

There was a snort. "Of course _it's me_. I told you not to run away and look what you did." He clucked his tongue in distaste at her as he almost stalked her.

"No," Sakura quickly answered, hoping it would make him stop for a moment to hear her out but he continued to advance. "I did not run…I-"

"No matter," he cut her off, blue eyes looking her up and down. "I found you and there is nowhere you can run now."

Sakura swallowed loudly, and quickly glanced from side to side. To her left was her sofa and to the right was her flat screen TV that she had planned to watch tonight and in between was glass coffee table. The man was currently walking towards her in the space between her couch and glass table so she would have to obviously run the other way around and hope to make it out alive. There was a vase on the small table just under and to the left of the television that she could also throw at him if need be.

Adrenaline filled her system as she took a smaller step back, readying herself to make a move. There was no way this crazy person who somehow made it past security and find her exact apartment would take her life tonight. She mentally cursed herself for even worrying about him when her eyes met his narrowed blue for a moment.

"Since you didn't keep your promise, _Ms. Haruno_, you know what happens now, don't you?" he teased just like a serial killer out of a gory film.

Sakura's breath became louder and tried to swallow but her mouth had become so dry she wasn't producing any saliva. "You're going to eat my liver," she choked out, trying to not think about the man ripping apart her dead body just to find her liver.

She reached her hand back slightly and felt her fingertips connect with the wall to her apartment. At that moment while her eyes were glued to the tall, blond-haired man who still adorned old and muddy feudal era looking clothes, she watched his head move in one slow nod, down and then back up. It was then that the most basic of instincts a human possessed took over Sakura.

Survive.

* * *

><p>Here is chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed it!<p>

I wanted to give a special thanks to:

Black Firelight, darkmousey,dbzgtfan2004, Hikari Hime, Boom boom, Nugtastical, Lost in Time07 and Criptic Wolf for reviewing the first chapter! It means a lot to me!

Please let me know what you thought, I always love to listen to advice or suggestions! Thank you!

Until next time!


	3. Beef

**Title:** My Boyfriend is a Gumiho  
><strong>Author: <strong>Dark Paine  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Sakura/Naruto  
><strong>Type:<strong> Multi-chapter  
><strong>Genre: <strong> Comedy/Romance  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T for Teen  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own the characters from Naruto or from the Korean Drama My Girlfriend is a Gumiho  
><strong>Summary: <strong> AU After Sakura is saved by a loudmouthed blonde-haired man, he starts to threaten to eat her liver! What's a girl to do? Based on the Korean drama 'My Girlfriend is a Gumiho.'

**My Boyfriend is a Gumiho**

**Chapter Three**

Tense moments passed between them while blue orbs never moved from her face. The blonde haired man looked at her with knowing and certain doom in his eyes, appearing to never blink. Sakura on the other hand could only hear the pounding of her heart in her ears.

Then, in an instant that Sakura wasn't sure what had triggered, she launched.

Pushing away from the wall and towards the vase, Sakura couldn't stop the yell that escaped her mouth. If she were going to die because this crazed man wanted her liver, she would be damned if she was silent about it. She would make sure that someone came running to see what was wrong.

Grasping the vase desperately in her hands, Sakura turned around with another yell and spotted her attacker.

…who just so happened to be frozen, mid-step while looking at her TV that had turned on by the remote that was under his foot.

Vase held above her head, Sakura's yell dissipated until only the sound of sizzling beef on a grill with commentator's expressing how succulent and delicious it was could be heard.

"Look at this Bill, aren't these grilling lines _wonderful_?"

"Yes Tom! This Deluxe Grill 3000 is perfect for not only making perfect grill marks, but…"

The blonde haired man, who had _clawed_ fingers outstretched towards her, dropped his arms and abruptly kneeled in front of the TV. Then the oddest thing happened that Sakura did not dare turn away from.

He began to sniff the screen repeating over and over "Beef…beef."

Awkwardly frozen in place, Sakura wasn't sure if she should stay where she was, leave the apartment knowing that once his trance was over he'd find her again and probably kill her, or stay.

By the way he was trying to touch the beef through the screen, she thought of something else. Slowly she inched her way into the kitchen and to the refrigerator. Inside she found exactly what she was looking for and tiptoed back out into the living room.

As thankfully expected, the blonde was still sniffing and tapping at the television but this time slightly frustrated.

"Is this what you're looking for?"

In a flash blue eye met green and then moved to the package of meat Sakura held up at shoulder height.

"Beef," he whispered as he stood slowly. His eyes followed the package as Sakura moved it back and forth. He began to drool.

"Stay right where you are!" Sakura said, trying to hide the slight panic in her voice. He froze in place and she grew more confident. This package of beef might just save her life. "You want to eat beef?" she asked tentatively.

He nodded his head dumbly, probably having lost his mind at the sight of the beef. Inwardly Sakura laughed slightly but didn't let her amusement show. "If you behave, I will make this for you."

He stayed quiet, still looking at the beef.

Sakura motioned for him to move into the kitchen and shit. "Don't move. If you…behave I will make this."

All she received was a nod of the head and she quickly went to work, turning up the heat to her stove, oiling a frying pan and opened the beef package.

Immediately he was by her side once the saran wrap was removed and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Beef beef beef beef" he repeated over and over, nose coming strangely close to the raw meat.

Sakura swallowed, trying to draw up some courage. "You can only have this if you sit at the table."

His eyes moved towards hers, not in anger but in slight sadness. "Can't I just have it raw?"

Sakura fought to not show her disgust and remained calm. "No, in order to eat this we must cook it."

"But…but-"

"Please go sit."

Her command was soft but had a slight edge to it like that of a mother telling her child what to do and the blonde reluctantly moved back to sit at the table, dragging his feet. The fact that he was so easily controlled by this beef had Sakura feeling more confident as the time passed.

When she dropped the beef into the hot pan, it immediately began to sizzle and she could hear the man behind her sniffing the air rather loudly. Glancing behind her she saw him leaning forward in the chair, hands grasping the seat to keep him from falling off sniffing loudly, licking his lips.

Thankfully beef didn't take long to cook and in no time, Sakura was serving it to the blonde who appeared to be salivating all over her kitchen table. Immediately he dug in without using chopsticks but instead his hands and Sakura was left to stare again in slight disgust, having lost her appetite.

Quickly he was done and Sakura served him another plate of beef instinctively.

While eating, it appeared that he was in a slightly vulnerable position and Sakura took the initiative to start asking questions.

Trying to sound as calm and nice as possible, Sakura asked what his name was.

"I don't have one." He answered simply and continued to eat.

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any." Another plate was cleared and Sakura filled it again. Although he didn't appear to be sad, Sakura wondered how he was able to state something like that so easily and felt apologetic that his parents were no longer alive.

"Where are you from?"

"The rock on the mountain. You released me." Here he paused and looked up at her. "I should thank you, I've been stuck there for such a long time." He shook his head and began eating again.

"The rock? You come from the rock? Like a cave?" there was no way that it could be anything other than a cave, it wasn't humanly possible otherwise.

"No, the rock your foot stepped on and moved, causing you to fall. I was sealed there by some old hag."

"Sealed?" what the hell was this crazy man saying. Although how could she expect anything different, since they met nothing was normal.

Instead of answering he held out his plate again and she didn't press him. Over and over she served him full plates of beef until the frying pan held no more. Thankfully, her plan had worked and he appeared to be stuffed while he patted his stomach.

"Can I have some more?"

Apparently she was wrong. For a moment she grew wary.

"If you behave and don't try to eat my liver, I will make you beef as much and as often as possible." She didn't care how much the beef cost if it kept this crazy man from eating her liver. It would bide her time to figure out what to do and where to go in the meantime.

He appeared to be interested and looked at her with brow raised. "Can I have it raw next time?"

This time, Sakura didn't stop her mouth from grimacing. "It's not healthy if you eat it raw…it' best to cook it."

It was his turn to frown and he looked between her and the pan for a few moments. "Fine. But if you don't make it for me…" his voice trailed off.

Sakura crossed her legs and grabbed the mug before her and took a sip of water. It was a good distraction from looking at him.

"And I guess that means I have to stay here if you are going to make me beef whenever I want it."

The pink haired medic spit out her water. "What?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't make sense to you?"

_No._ Sakura thought but decided not to speak. Maybe it was better to keep her enemy closer. "You can stay."

For now.

"Good!" he said almost joyfully and stood.

Becoming nervous, Sakura followed after him. "What are you doing?"

He peered back at her over his shoulder. "Of course I have to view my home now!"

_Home?_ Sakura's eyes widened but continued to be silent. Although he thought this was his home, it wouldn't be for long once Sakura figured out just how to handle this particularly sensitive situation.

She watched as he inspected the rest of the kitchen, living room, and bathroom but stopped him from going into her bedroom.

"This is off limits," she said sternly and instead of putting up a fight, the blonde shrugged his shoulders and moved towards the couch.

"I will sleep here then, this is quite comfy," he bounced up and down slightly. "What is it?"

"A couch," Sakura answered, standing in the open doorway of the kitchen and living room. Did this full grown man really not know what a couch was? She wondered just what had happened to him and what he could possibly have meant by being sealed in the mountain. Maybe that was where he had lost his memory?

"I'll get you some blankets, stay there."

* * *

><p>She was on a mission to find the fox. Word had been whispered throughout the streets of Tokyo about a particularly weird man and she had decided to investigate. When she had arrived, there was no mistaking the powerful energy she had felt when walking the street earlier that morning on her way to work. It took only a second but she recognized it unlike all the humans that littered the streets.<p>

Like the fox, she was not meant to be seen in her true form in this time and instead disguised herself as a human. The fox wouldn't be able to recognize her, which made her investigation a lot easier.

As long as he didn't catch her scent, she would be successful this time.

There was a knock at her office door and she swerved her chair. "Come in."

"Ms. Hyuuga, these are the results from the blood tests we did on the Australian Shepherd."

Hinata nodded. "Thank you Tomi," she glanced down at the paperwork and turned her head back up. "Call the Shepherd owners, he's well enough to return home."

"Yes Ms. Hyuuga," Tomi replied with a slight bow.

When the door closed with a click, Hinata returned to her desk and clasped her hands under her chin, leaning forward.

The spell the old woman had put on the fox shouldn't have faded and there was no possible way for him to break it from inside of the rock. This left one solution.

Someone had to have released him.

But who? She wasn't aware of anyone knowing that the fox truly existed on that mountain, sealed in _that_ specific rock. It must have been a freak accident or some idiot had to have done it.

When she found the person who released the fox, she would be sure to teach them a lesson.

Reaching down, she opened her lower desk drawer and looked at the intricately carved box.

Soon she would rid the world of the mistake. She would need to be patient though and in the meantime, Hinata glanced down at the paperwork on her desk. This would keep her busy for a couple of hours.

* * *

><p>It only took fifteen minutes for the man to fall asleep after Sakura gave him a blanket. The TV was still on the food channel, grilling all different types of meats and vegetables. She shook her head to herself and silently laughed.<p>

The crazy man who had followed her around all day, just on her _scent_ apparently, was now snoring loudly fast asleep on her couch. What was her life turning into?

Bending, she picked up the remote that had not moved from the floor and turned the television off. Placing it on the table she turned the lights out and opened the door to her room. He didn't make a move even when her door creaked open loudly, instead continuing to snore on.

There was a moment, a short moment, where Sakura recognized just how peaceful the man looked…how harmless. It was the total opposite of what she had seen from this man previously which made it ever more striking.

She stepped inside her room and began closing the door. Tomorrow was going to be another long day at the hospital but Sakura knew she would rather be there than stuck at home all day with this man. Locking her bedroom door Sakura sluggishly moved to her bed and crept under the covers.

No matter how peaceful the man looked, there was no way Sakura was going to return home without a couple of new locks to put on her bedroom door. It wouldn't hurt to be a bit cautious.

And investing in ten locks was never a bad idea.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed, sorry for the long wait. I am on my spring break now so I figured I would try to get even something little out. I know it's not as long as some of you would like and I apologize. I promise the next chapter will be longer!<p>

I want to thank Kuroihanabixshanny, CripticWolf, Turson, Black-Alice-Stars,Koyuki321, 9-tailed reaper, xPaperheartsx, Black Firelight, RASENGAN 981, Hikari Hime, chief Pohatanoho, Die Kun Macht Muh, Boom Boom and Nugtastical who reviewed chapter 2!

Thank you so much, it means a lot to me!

Until next time!


	4. Males

**Title:** My Boyfriend is a Gumiho  
><strong>Author: <strong>Dark Paine  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Sakura/Naruto  
><strong>Type:<strong> Multi-chapter  
><strong>Genre: <strong> Comedy/Romance  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T for Teen  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own the characters from Naruto or from the Korean Drama My Girlfriend is a Gumiho  
><strong>Summary: <strong> AU After Sakura is saved by a loudmouthed blonde-haired man, he starts to threaten to eat her liver! What's a girl to do? Based on the Korean drama 'My Girlfriend is a Gumiho.'

**My Boyfriend is a Gumiho**

**Chapter Four**

Hinata could feel the presence of the fox in the air. Unlike most times, the energy wasn't moving as quickly as it usually would which pleased her. Not only was she at a safe distance downwind, but she could closely study the creature she was after without much effort.

She knew that taking care of such a fast and powerful creature would need time, no matter how much she wanted to be quick about it. Hinata was a pro at patience in studying just what she had her mind on.

This wasn't the first creature Hinata had to have taken care of while in this modern human world. Many had come to pass throughout her long life in this world but none had escaped freely. In a sense she could be seen as the human world police, keeping the creatures away before becoming noticed. They did not belong and it was her job to get rid of them before it was too late.

To the human eye, she was virtually inconspicuous, as Hinata walked the busy pathway in a spring dress and sunglasses. Although she herself was not a creature of this world, the human façade she had on kept her safe and she easily blended in. Not a single person looked twice at her in suspicion.

As she walked, Hinata kept her eyes open while letting the energy of the fox lead her right to it. The humans that passed were all in a hurry, it was a work day after all. Some were businessmen others were women in suits on their way to work. However for some people, like the couples that passed, it was just another day to have a date. The bright sun in the sky and beautiful weather was a perfect day for everyone to be outside.

Including the fox.

The energy grew as she neared, almost overpowering Hinata. If she were a weak creature it would have overwhelmed her by now, causing her to flee or pass out. Alas she was not a weak goblin and could handle herself.

Hinata knew she would be the only one to take care of the fox. She was a couple hundred years old and possessed a powerful artifact that rivaled the fox's. Glancing down into her purse she saw the soft blue emulating light and smirked as it brightened with every step. If there were anyone to do this job, it would be Hinata.

There! A sudden burst of energy appeared close to Hinata, promptly caused her to stop in her tracks. Slowly she moved her head to the side, eyes hiding behind her sunglasses as she searched for the fox.

The mystical dagger she had hidden in her purse shined brightly, warming at the familiar energy it was drawn to. Carefully Hinata searched the figures around her until her eyes laid upon a distinct blonde haired male who had his back towards her. In front of the man was a disgruntled looking pink haired woman.

Hinata froze, waiting for the perfect moment if it were to present itself. However in these crowded streets she would need to lure him away to somewhere secluded. She watched as the pink haired woman moved away, walking briskly towards whatever destination she had leaving the fox behind.

Although Hinata was tempted to use the dagger that so badly wanted the fox, the moment was not now in the busy street with so many people. At this moment she decided she would just study the fox, watch it in the unfamiliar environment it had awakened in.

She peered closely, studying the creature and was almost mesmerized as he turned to face the direction the pink haired woman had gone. A gust of wind swept through her and the man turned his blue eyes on her and Hinata's heart froze.

_That face…is that-_

He stared at her for a dull moment, neither recognition nor suspicion in his gaze. It was almost as if Hinata could not breathe as he watched her standing there. She began to shake as memories came flooding into her mind from over a hundred years past. Fighting, laughter, happiness and sadness were all pictured across her mind in seconds.

Somehow she knew that face and those blue eyes…those unmistakable blue eyes that she longed for. Her heart clenched and her throat began to burn at the sudden realization of just who might be standing in front of her.

Hinata took one hesitant step forward and in that moment the blond disappeared. She froze and immediately began to search the crowds feverishly, whipping her head back and forth. There had to be a spot of blond!

This time her feet began moving, running through the crowds until she came to a statue where she could prop herself up to see over the crowd. Holding onto the arm of the towering samurai statue Hinata once again scanned the crowd but to no avail. Desperately she looked into her purse at the dagger that no longer glowed and physically slouched.

"That was definitely him…" she whispered to herself, looking off into the crowd. Her eyes narrowed in thought. He should have surely remembered her though; their history wasn't something that could disappear in an instant.

What was going on?

Hinata stared down at the dagger again. The fox definitely appeared to be the man she knew in physical looks but…had he forgotten his memories somehow?

Changing her plans, Hinata knew she could not get rid of the fox just yet, not until she found out just what was going on. Raising her gaze to the blue sky Hinata released a long sigh.

"What's going on Ryo?"

* * *

><p>Sakura was in a hurry to get to work and that damned blondie just HAD to follow her.<p>

"Sakura, where are you going?"

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakuraaaa!"

It had definitely been a mistake on Sakura's part for telling this crazy person her name. Now he just wouldn't shut up and stop calling her name.

"Sak-"

She whipped around. "What?" she screamed and a few people paused to look at her in the crowded road but she didn't care.

The blond had paused with one foot slightly off the ground, in the process of taking one step forward to follow her. He looked to be slightly surprised but Sakura didn't care at that moment if he struck her down right then and there.

After he slept over the previous night, Sakura couldn't sleep at all. His loud snoring had kept her up all night and Sakura was sure that all the neighbors and alley cats had been awake as well. It was like this silly man had not really slept in ages and when he was on her couch he caught up on all the sleep he had missed out on.

Then, when he had awoken right as Sakura opened her door, he immediately demanded beef. She had tried to wave at him to calm down because she was too tired and grumpy to say anything but that wasn't enough for him.

He had pestered him while she made breakfast, while they ate breakfast, while she cleaned up after breakfast, while she was getting dressed in her room and all this time that she had been walking to the hospital.

Finally, in this moment she just couldn't take anymore. She probably looked like a crazy person but Sakura didn't care. All she wanted to do was get to the hospital and get rid of him.

"Where are you going?" he asked with pursed lips and looking her up and down, seemingly afraid to take one more step forward before she answered.

"_I_ am going to work. I'm not sure what _you _are doing."

"But…I have to make sure that nothing happens to my bead! You have to tell me where you are going and I have to go with you!"

Ever since she had been feeding him beef, he definitely wasn't appearing to be as scary as before and Sakura was thankful for that. However this new annoying personality of his was something she could live without.

"No. I am going to work, which just so happens to be the safest place to be and you cannot follow me there."

"Why?"

Sakura crossed her arms across her chest. In reality, he could definitely enter the hospital but she needed to make an excuse as to why the blond could not.

She grabbed her white medical coat, "Because you need to own one of these to enter my workplace."

The blond came closer and sniffed her coat. Sakura had to fight the urge to move away from him and possibly slap him but she knew he wouldn't even feel it.

"Wow, what is this?" he asked as he touched and sniffed her coat.

As gently as Sakura could muster she stepped back slightly and removed his hands. "This is a coat specifically for workers that allow them to enter and exit the place where I work. There is nothing to worry about because where I work is extremely safe and your…bead will be fine."

"But-"

"I have to go now!" she said, trying to mask her frustration. "I'm going to be late. You should go back home or do something to keep yourself occupied. I will be back later tonight."

Sakura didn't let him say anything as she turned around but stopped abruptly and turned her head to look at him. "You are absolutely NOT allowed to follow me from this point on, or else you will get in trouble."

She watched as a frown graced his face before she turned back toward her destination and kept walking. He better stay where he was or else she was going to hijack some type of construction vehicle and run him over with it.

Sakura didn't feel completely comfortable until she reached the hospital and walked inside. It was then that she turned around and saw that her unwanted follower was not there. Breathing a sigh of relief she went straight to her office and was met with a familiar stack of papers.

It was nice that the blond finally took her advice and left her the hell alone. Sitting down in her chair, Sakura leaned back. It had just been one night since her unwanted guest had come and she was already tired of him. Sakura rolled the kinks out of her neck, pushing the thoughts of the man aside she knew she had to focus at her job or else someone's life could be at stake.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Sakura called and watched as Shizune walked in.

The tall woman with dark hair and onyx eyes dressed in a nurse's uniform stood in the open doorway. "Dr. Haruno, there is a patient arriving by ambulance in any moment. He's been shot in the right shoulder and needs immediate attention."

Sakura quickly rose and started to prepare. "What are his vital signs?"

Shizune glanced down at the paper where she scribbled down the patient's status from what the medics told her over the phone. "He's in stable condition but the bullet is still lodged in place and needs to be removed."

Sakura shook her head in acknowledgement. Although the patient was fine now, she only hoped that he would stay awake and the bullet wouldn't move. She moved out of her office, Shizune following close behind as Sakura went to retrieve the incoming patient from the ambulance entrance.

The ringing of the ambulance alarms grew louder as the two women approached the sliding doors. Quickly the glass doors slid open and two men were rushing a dark haired patient on a gurney towards Sakura. She greeted the emergency medical team and they quickly exchanged information as she along with Shizune led them to the surgical room.

"He was shot on the job…" Sakura heard as they moved the gurney to a stop in a sterile room. Sakura quickly prepared to remove the bullet, Shizune assisting even while gathering more information.

"How are you feeling, Sir," Sakura asked after placing a medical mask as well as gloves on. She had not been looking at him, instead readying the shot to numb the surrounding area of the bullet entrance. When she turned and was met with a visible frown Sakura paused.

"I'm feeling fine, Ms. Haruno."

It was Sasuke.

Sakura could feel herself falter for a minute, her heart skipping a beat as her cop crush lay in front of her, chest revealed and muscles bearing for the entire hospital to see. The only problem was that his right shoulder was still bleeding and Sakura needed to work quickly.

"Oh," she said quickly and began to work. "That's good. You are going to feel a slight pinching and burning sensation."

The dark haired man didn't even flinch, just kept his arms at his sides and looked slightly annoyed while Sakura worked diligently. The bullet was carefully removed in moments and soon Sakura was stitching him back up.

"How did this happen?" Sakura asked with skepticism if he would answer her or not. Sometimes her crush wasn't much of a talker.

However this time he was willing to answer her. "A gangster we have been trailing for weeks. We got them on a drug bust today and one of them got me." He seemed almost reluctant to finish his sentence. It must have hurt his pride slightly but Sakura was just glad he was okay.

"Well, it's good that you were not killed, right?" Sakura said with a smile as she wiped away excess blood and proceeded to bandage him. "You were lucky you weren't shot anywhere else."

He stayed silent until Sakura finished bandaging him and then sat up and swung his legs over the side of the gurney to stand. Quickly Sakura placed her free hand on his left shoulder. "You should stay and rest for a few hours at least."

Sasuke grabbed her wrist with slight pressure and moved it off of his shoulder and stood. His uniform shirt had been lying next to him on the bed and he picked it up, putting it on. "I'll be fine Haruno. I don't need to stay in the hospital."

Shizune tried to intervene "But Mr. Uchiha, we strongly recommend that you stay and recover."

The Uchiha would not hear it. Instead he ignored her and tried to button what was left of the remaining buttons on his shirt together after it had been ripped off by the medical team. When he was finished he turned again to Sakura.

"Thank you," he made to start walking but paused and turned to look at the pink hair medic again. "By the way, have you seen the blond haired man that you had reported since?"

His question had Sakura torn on the inside. If she were to tell him that oh yes, she definitely knew just _where _that man was she would be rid of him in a moment's notice. However, on the other hand if she did tell him, if he escaped from Sasuke then she knew she would die by that crazy beef-loving man's hands.

"No, I haven't seen him," Sakura answered, hoping he wouldn't realize she was lying. "I hope you are able to find him quickly though." She added and began to clean up.

He gave her a curt nod and made his way out of the hospital, ignoring Shizune's suggestion of staying longer in the hospital to recover. He didn't care, he was an Uchiha. He should have never been there in the first place.

Sakura heard the nurse release a frustrated sigh. "I don't know why he can't just stay in the hospital for at least a few hours!"

The pink haired doctor made a sound of disappointment as she wrote down Sasuke's information and his treatment. She also made a special note that he left the hospital against their recommendation to stay longer. "Come on Shizune, let's get rid of this properly and make some rounds."

* * *

><p>Eleven hours. Sakura had worked eleven hours that day in order to prolong her re-encounter with the crazy man who still had yet to be named.<p>

And she had enjoyed every moment of her job today.

Usually she would be tired by the eighth hour but not today, oh no. She was happy and chipper all day and even Shizune was surprised, especially when Sakura had suggested the possibility of taking on more hours during the week. It was already well known that Sakura was a workaholic but taking on more hours on top of all the others she already had would be insane for someone else.

She was no normal hard worker this week or for what she could see in the near future.

Oh no, no normal person had a stalker crazy man-thing follow them and end up living with them in order to stay alive.

The only way it seemed she would avoid being in contact with him would be to pick up more hours. It appeared as if the blond had taken her threatening seriously since he made no attempts to see her inside the hospital. Sakura distinctly remembered breathing a sigh of relief as each hours passed and there was still no sign of him.

Folding her medical coat over her arm, Sakura grabbed her purse and made her way to the exit after clocking out. She was definitely exhausted but in order to survive she would need to get used to the long and grueling hours. That Tuesday she would be performing a surgery that would most likely last twenty hours so in reality, eleven was nothing.

Sakura smiled pleasantly to herself. Maybe she wouldn't even go home after the surgery Tuesday since she could always sleep in her office. She mulled the option in her mind for a moment and seriously considered it. Tuesday was two days away and anything could happen that time.

Like maybe the crazy man being arrested or disappearing altogether never to be seen again. Anything was possible.

At least, that's what Sakura hoped for. Her dream was to return with flashing red and blue lights out front of her apartment with the blond handcuffed in the back.

Ah, that would be the cherry on top of Sakura's sundae.

Stepping outside of the hospital, Sakura glanced around and after seeing no signs of her stalker, proceeded to walk down the sidewalk and back to her apartment…slowly. She mentally screamed at just what she would be returning back to. What if he ripped apart her whole apartment? What if he smashed her windows and left the door off the hinges for whatever reason?

What if her apartment was on fire because he tried to cook his own beef? There were so many possibilities to just what could be going wrong at her apartment but oddly she didn't find herself moving quickly.

Even if everything she owned was burning up in flames at that very moment, Sakura wanted to prolong her walk as long as possible. It didn't matter that she needed to be back to work tomorrow early in the morning. She would enjoy this walk.

The streets of Tokyo were still populated even though it was late. The night life was already in full swing. Couples walked hand in hand, going from one destination to another, enjoying life. Their fashion was sometimes outrageous but that was just how the teenagers would dress these days. When people were in love, it didn't really matter anyway.

Sakura paused in her slow advance. The image of Sasuke came to mind and she wondered how he was doing. She absentmindedly grabbed her cell phone from her purse and before Sakura realized she had his named pulled up in order to text him.

_What the hell do I say that wouldn't be weird or awkward._

The simple answer would have been: "Hey, how are you doing?"

That wasn't acceptable for Sakura, however. She and the dark haired police officer weren't exactly close enough for her the send him a personal text message. She was his doctor after all and she had treated his injuries that same day. The only reason she possessed his number in the first place was that on a previous case Sasuke had given it to her in order for Sakura to get in touch with him quickly in case her hospital was able to precisely identify a suspect with a DNA test.

Sakura had never received it on a friend basis. It would be nice to think that he did consider her at least that since they ran into each other a lot. Chances were however, that Sasuke had probably forgotten that she even had it.

The urge to just see if he was okay pulled strongly at Sakura and she began to text him rapidly.

_Hey…Sasuke. This is Sakura…how is your shoulder- _But she quickly erased it and slammed her cell phone shut, shoving it angrily into her purse.

Sakura decided that she would think about texting the injured police officer on her long way back to her apartment. She would surely come to a definite decision by then, given the amount of time she would make sure she had to mull over it.

She meant to let out a sigh but she was cut off when strong hands grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around.

It was him.

Sakura fought the shriek that wanted to escape and instead froze in wide eyed fear as the man glared daggers at her and began _sniffing _her. His nose traveled close to her skin, running from along her neck to her shoulders and traveling down towards her breasts…

Reflexively she slapped him across the face and leaned back in slight horror. Their eyes met and he appeared to be seething.

"Why do you have the scent of so many _males _on you?"

* * *

><p>Hey everyone, I am alive!<p>

And don't worry, I have not given up any of my stories, I promise. I have been of course a full time student (will be again for the final time this upcoming fall-spring) and during the summer I have been busy with my internship T_T I have not abandoned or discontinued any of my stories however, I promise that I will finish all of them.

Thank you everyone for all of your support with this fanfiction! I didn't want this one to be so sad or crazy and I wanted it to be funnier than my previous stories. I'm glad a lot of you are finding it entertaining. I love that!

I've received a couple of PM's about **Whispers on the Wind**, my other Naruto fanfiction. Yes, this one hasn't been updated and I'm so sorry to those of you who want and update soon. The truth is, is that I do have two more chapters finished but they are not betaed so that is why I haven't posted them. I will hopefully post them as soon as possible! It will also get completed so do not fear!

Also! If you've been reading my Yuu Yuu Hakusho/Inuyasha crossovers like **SR-** I plan to turn that into a series of one-shots so be on the lookout! And with the sequel to First love- this one is also a work in progress, I have chapter 2 ready but need to edit it as well.

For the **A Wolf's Cry sequel**, this is still in the planning state, I'm still working on an outline but I do know how it will go for a few chapters.

Sorry for all the news updates, I will most likely also post this on my profile page but I wanted all of you to be the first to know.

Please let me know what you thought! I love hearing what you have to say, it always makes my day! ^^

Until next time!

Dark Paine


End file.
